kirari love bash
by Tainted-white-rose
Summary: kirari has just returned from a three year trip from America to become an idol again but her romance is not so good 3 guys are in love with kirari one is he boyfriend jake. will kirari change her mind or will she fall into the wrong place ?
1. Chapter 1

as the brown haired 18 year old girl stepped off the plane she saw hirito and seji as she did she cried her eyes out as the two boys said welcome home kirari

Hi Kirari its been three years hasn't it. as the blonde with a turtle on his head said with a smile and a tear in his eye

yes it has i missed you two and i am staying because im going back to being a idol again.

oh yeah kirari as the black haired boy said do you have a place to stay ?

the long haired girl said a bought a small house a few blocks away from papas house

ohh the two boys said kirari said the two boys as the lead kirari out of the airport and into sejis car lets take you home

as they arrived at kirari's home and got her bags out of the car and lead her into her home the two boys were in shock as they see the house is already set up wow! thats amazing how your house is already set up kirari

as kirari walked into her home she said would you like a drink and please stay for dinner ok

as the two said are you sure the young girl said yes after that they heard the door open and a mans voice say honey im home and the kirari stood up she said welcome back darling how was work

the tho boys were in shock as they say the man come in he said oh we have guests kirari said yes

these are my two old friends hirito and seji oh guys i would like to introduce my boyfriend or soon to be husband as the girl said while blushing. the two boys were in shock soon to be husband hirito asked how long have you two been dating both said two years after dinner the boys went home after they did kirari and the man said now we are alone in a loving voice as the two embraced and kissed before they went to bed.

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMENT ON WHAT YOU WANT NEXT HOPE YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DO I WILL TRY TO MAKE ANOTHER AS SOON AS I CAN. PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

kirari wakes up to see that her boyfriend Jake is gone. oh as the girl looks she finds a letter ( DEAR KIRARI IM GOING TO WORK SEE YOU SOON I LOVE YOU ! P.S DONT BE SUPRISED WHEN YOU GET TO WORK ) w-what dose that mean the young girl wondered oh well. kirari walked into the bathroom got undressed. oh my by breast have gotten a lot bigger the girl said a little confused she checked her bra size to find she was a 36 D. wow the girl said as she hoped in the shower after she had a shower she dried her hair got dressed brushed her teeth and started to leave. she got on her shoes ate her toast and got in her car. she drove down to the studio to see jakes car what is jakes car doing here. she walked in to see her old boss and manager hi you guys im back as they welcomed her. so how was America was it fun being an actor with your mother her old boss asked the young cheerful girl said yes it was. oh yeah we have a new idol JAKE come on in, Jake the young girl was surprised Jake honey what are you doing here. ha-ha im a new idol here surprised yet. Mr. murashima asked you two know each other. they both said yes we are engaged after all. E-E-ENGAGED O-O-OH MY GOD we cant let this get to the press got it you two. ok the both said as the two embraced and kissed slowly and said I love you. then the ships walked in on the two kissing they both were blank as they fainted to see their kirari kissing another man before they could. H-h-h-hirito seji are you two alright.

OuO OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE READ MORE AND WAIT FOR MORE SUPRISES P.S COMMENT


	3. Chapter 3

oh my god are you two alright? seji your awake thank god. K-k-k-kirari where am I the blond boy asked in confusion. your in your house. I-I-is hirito alright the boy asked yes but he has a fever im a little worried JAKE IS HIRITO ALRIGHT. YEAH HE IS FINE BUT HIS FEAVER IS A LITTLE WORSE. OK he is ok just a fever he will be alright I will go get you some water. wait kirari as he blond grabs her shirt. w-w-what seji the girl asked as seji said don't leave don't leave me alone please kirari. kirari looked shocked and said what's wrong. I-I-im in love with you I've loved you since the day we met

*FLASH BACK* c-come here kame I-I-its alright now ( CRACK ) oh no ahhhh huh . are you alright. y-yes thanks no thank you, you saved my friend here. he gave me a ticket to something S-S-SHI-SHIPS the girl looked confused. K-K-Kirari are you ok the two friends asked so worried. I have found him. found who the girls asked confused. im dream hunk. W-W-WHAT SWIRLY GLASSES GUY OMG.

S-seji I-I-I-I don't know how to respond to that kirari thought OMG did he confess to me what should I do I was in love with hem and now im confused I will be back ok . the girl hugged him and laded him down and told him to sleep a little while longer after that she went to see hirito when she bumped into sejis mom oh hi . how is seji is he alright his mom asked worried the girl responded he is ok he is now just sleeping go and check on him if you want ok. after she went to see hirito how is he the girl asked Jake. not better oh ok she responded sadly. hey are you ok kirari he asked a little worried . I-I-I-its nothing hun im alright . ugggg where am I asked the boy as he was to weak to get up. hirito are you ok soon after the boys fever was 104 and he was rushed to the hospital to find out he was needing a heart transplant.

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL HIRITO LIVE OR DIE WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER PS HINT KIRARI I STILL A VERGIN UNTILL THE FITH CHAPTER TE HE. BUT WHO DID SHE LOSE HER VERGAINITY TO?


	4. Chapter 4

oh my god hirito please god give hirito a chance please kirari said while crying in worry. hey its going to be alright kirari Jake said and hugged her its going to be ok. hiro-kun you better live kame what should I do. doctor how is he they all said in worry except one Jake. there is a new heart coming in but it will take a while. *LATER ON* he will need surgery it will take a few hours. *DURING THE OPPERATION* scapula, as they did surgery on him kirari's feeling are awaking I-I-I-I think im in love with hirito am I she said with questioning in her head. H-h-hey Jake I thing it good to separate for now. S-s-separate what our group. no our engagement for now. why don't tell me you saw me and Lisa. what do you mean you and Lisa kirari said in a pissed of tone. N-n-nothing then jakes phone rings he picks it up to be Lisa. H-h-hey L-L-Lisa how are you. kirari grabs the phone to listen to hear "hi babe its good still on for dinner and sex tonight huh" this is kirari not Jake p.s brake up with him like I just did 5 seconds ago. w-w-why Lisa asked confused. because he is a cheater play boy I just found out when you called. OMG "soft crying in the background" im sorry " phone call end " JAKE WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTERD GET OUT PACK YOUR THINGS AND NEVER COME BACK. Seji turned to see kirari crying and pissed off. wow kirari are you ok seji said kind of scared. yeah im fine as she watched Jake leave all sad. P.S Jake GO TO HELL . wow you are pissed. oh no we are losing him ' hirito no don't die the girl thought as she remembered her past before she got on the plane with her mother. E-everything he has done for me made me fall in love with him why ,why him of all people did I have to fall in love with. " HE IS STABLEIZED HE WILL LIVE " then kirari and everybody else started to cry in happiness and screamed " YAY HIRITO IS GOING TO LIVE" ( after five hours of him sleeping ) U-U-Uggg what happened as hirito turned to see his crush sleeping next to him in his hospital bed. O-oh your finally awake as kirari said crying thank god your alive hirito im so happy. W-what why is she so happy when she has her boyfriend Jake omg what am I thinking. where's Jake kirari he asked in confusion. Jake, Jake can go die in a hole I hate him he is a cheater. O-oh I see besides im in love with someone else. can I ask who oh im sorry. you im in love with you hirito. the boy was in shock to hear the words he wanted to hear for five years is actually happening.( 5 weeks later at a party ) hey the girl said in a long pink silk gown beautiful pink and silver gems in her long brown hair as the two boys in tuxedos turned to see kirari looking pretty as ever. the two bows faces turned bright red as they blushed. the young boy in the black tux said hey kirari w-w-wow then the boy in the white tux just stared. then they saw Jake the ass wipe.

OMG HE LIVED WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH WHERES YOUR GOD NOW PLEASE COMENT IF YOU DONT I KILL YOU I SAY I KILL YOU JK WELL PLEASE SUPPORT ME AS FAR AS YOU CAN THANKS.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake what do you want they all said with a pissed off tone. Ohh nothing ps my

mother wants to meet you KIRARI. No I'm never going back to you, you got that.

yeah she is ours and we are not letting her get hurt again EVER. The young boy

with the black hair said if I see you near my girl again I will KILL YOU got it.

Yeah yeah she is a slut anyways so I don't care. KIRARI IS NOT A SLUT as the

two boys through the new idol into a wall . Everybody turned to see kirari

scared and the three boy fighting. STOP IT YOU THREE NOW! The manager said

very pissed off. Jake you are kicked out of our company and for you three extra

work. Now are you done and APOLOGIZE and jake leave now. Yeah yeah you

old hag and slut. Kirari are you ok they all asked. Jake is a dead man she said

with a soft voice . J-J-Jaaaaaaake GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW As the girl

ripped her dress so she can run and she ran after him down the hall and got

him and knead him in the head then kicked his face and slammed him into the

ground when the two boys came after her they see jake knocked out on the

floor bleeding as the young girl said dont underestimate a girl on he period

bitch. As the three friends went home they stopped by kiraris house and had a

drink hirito can you stay the night please seji stay if you like . no thanks kirari

I have to go home and I am a little tired the young blond said with a smile .

i guess I will stay since your all alone bye seJI they both said after dinner and

some drinks. Hucha H-h-hirito there're three of you. K-k-kirari are you drunk

Hahahahaha noooooo I'm nooot. Yes you are as he picked her off her feet and

lied her on the bed and kissed her fore head and kirari kissed him on the lips by

surprise as the two embrace and kiss more and More as they begin to strip

and kiss naked. H-h-hirito put it in as he entered her she moaned and said A-

a-a-aahhhh ohh as she breathed heavily and moaned more and more she said

h-h-hirito you a-a-are my first and then they kissed more and more while

embracing as he took it out she layed down and he began to kiss her more and

moved down and sucked her chest and she moaned and she began to put his

dick in her and she said h-hirito I love y-you as she started to kiss him and

moved down to suck on his thing as he moved her legs and spread them and

he licked her pussy as she moaned and hirito said let's get married soon ok as

they continued until they fell asleep when kirari woke up she was naked and hirito

was next to her as her face turned red as he woke up to see her beautiful face

Morning they both said at the same time and smiled and kirari took a preggers

test to she I preggers or not . HAHAHAHAHA WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW.


End file.
